


plausible deniability

by thestarsjustblinkforus



Series: grantaire with paint in his hair [1]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Actually maybe these are like, Anyway short, Art drabbles, Artist!Grantaire, Drawings, Gen, and featuring, based on paintings, drabble-and-a-halfs, gifs, or double-drabbles, what-have-you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsjustblinkforus/pseuds/thestarsjustblinkforus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He’s never been able to work up the courage to ask Enjolras to actually sit for him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	plausible deniability

He’s never been able to work up the courage to ask Enjolras to actually sit for him.

He has rendering after rendering tucked away in sketchbook after sketchbook but they don’t come close to scratching that  _itch_ , because he wants  _paint,_ he wants Enjolras’s colors spread over canvas and streaked all over his skin before he’s done… 

He doesn’t drink anything on the night he decides to finally do it. He keeps all his senses and faculties intact because he doesn’t want to fuck it up, he wants it to be perfect.

Because Enjolras smiled at him.

It was brief, barely a flicker, but it was there and he suddenly felt he’d received the permission he hadn’t realized he was waiting for.

He went home and he collected tubes of ecru and goldenrod, apricot and khaki, gold, metallic gold. 

He ended up painting the portrait at dawn, imagined as he did it the early morning light caressing his skin, highlighting his musculature, his hair sleep-tousled, touch-tumbled… 

He painted him from behind for plausible deniability and fell asleep with gold metallic filigreed on his fingers .

**Author's Note:**

> The painting by Jacob Collins, “a leading figure in the contemporary revival of classical painting” (which I totally think Grantaire could be as well, but I also think he'd be an excellent mimic and would be able to recreate any style flawlessly if he put his mind to it...) can be found on my tumblr, here:
> 
> http://thestarsjustblinkforus.tumblr.com/post/51938805547/hes-never-been-able-to-work-up-the-courage-to-ask


End file.
